Lost Family
by born2danceforever
Summary: Derek has blood family.Brothers.But they arent the ones you think.There were eight boys, not four.Derek meets his brothers in a safehouse.And one of them needs advice...Written By SK and her preverted mind.Rated for lemons in later chaps.R&R please!
1. Odd meeting

Hey everyone! This is Stephanie, the phycopath of the duo and I present you with an M-rated fanfic about Derek and his brothers!

DISCLAIMER~~

Me- Hey wolfie-boy!

Derek-(growls) what are you going to do to me?

Me-nothing(grins) yet. I can do whatever I want because I own you.

Derek- (laughs)

Me(starts crying) Fine! I don't own you or your sexy wolfiness! Kelly Armstrong does!(runs away crying)

Cherrie POV

As I tried to sleep, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh. Micheal, go answer and deal with whoever dares to awaken the pissy necromancer." I told , my favorite demi-demon friend. He appeared in front of me, his blond hair and colorless glittering like the sun.

"But of course, Madam Cherika." He brushed his washout blond hair out of his eyes. Then, he vanished. I snuggled back into bed and I was almost asleep when I heard a scream. I fell out of bed with a shriek and hit my head on the bed side table. I grabbed my throbbing head and bolted down the stairs.

~~~ SQUIGGLES~~~~

When I got downstairs, I saw Micheal holding a knife, his eyes wide in awe. i clenched my fists and glared through my light brown hair.

"Micheal, put the knife down. Now." I seethed slowly. He lowered his hand slightly and lowered his eyelids, trying(and failing) to hide the awe.

" You can see me little necro, cant you?" he whispered. I followed his gaze to a tiny blond girl, her ocean-blue eyes were wide in fear. Then I looked above her, and did a double-take. The guy looked just like Adrian!(A/N Adrian, Chris, Dallas and Issac are Derek's brothers.) He had to be at _least_ six-four. His ebony-black hair hung into his glittering emerald-green eyes and partially covered his nose. His eyes hypnotyzed me... maby because they were just like Adrian's. Then I realized I was staring.

"Dammit." I muttered. Then I cleared my throught and the girl's eyes snapped to me. I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. The worst he'll do is talk your ear off." I said.

"Kids! Time to meet the new house mates! Everyone in the dining room!" Mikenzie, the house mother, yelled. I sighed and walked to the dining room, hearing the hushed whispers from the two by the door.

**YAY! What did yall think? Can a little Tenasee girl do a good job? Please R&R! It'll mean a whole lot to me. AND I will give the first five a chance to win Derek Souza! HA! Like that would happen! If he was real, he'd be mine. Not yours. I will PM the first three though and ask them about their opinions on the story. BTW, the rating is for later lemons between certain people...**


	2. Advice

**Hey y'all! This chapter is written by a bumpkin armybrat person and her helpful co-author. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Chloe- (walks in)**

**Derek-(stares at me running)**

**Chloe- is she mental?**

**Derek- I don't know.**

**Chloe-why is she crying?**

**Derek- I told her she doesn't own us.**

**Chloe- (laughs) She wishes! Kelly Armstrong does!**

**Derek- (grins) she called me sexy…**

Cherrie POV

"Alrighty kids! Let's start with… Hmm, Lexi going clockwise." Mikenzie stated, pointing at said girl.

"Ummmm, where are-" I began.

"The boys? Or just Adrian?" She asked, raising her eybrows. I felt my cheeks heat up. That was all the answer that she needed. She burst out laughing and toppled on top of me. She shrieked and I let out a scream. There was a thumping down the stairs and Mikenzie was lifted off of me. I felt myself being lifted up and pulled into someone's arms. When I looked up, it was just the person I wanted it to be.

" Umm- Uhh- hey Adrian!" I stuttered perkily. He just glared. I brought my gaze down and I blushed. I felt my eyes widen as I realized he was wearing jeans…. And nothing else.

"I- why don't- what- sorry." I muttered stupidly. I struggled out of his arms (reluctantly) and sat next to Chris on the couch.

"Heya Cherrie!" Chris basically shouted, placing an arm around my shoulders. Adrian came in(still no shirt, showing off his well muscled body) and sat down next to me. He growled at Chris, who, in response, took his arm off my shoulder and grinned. Mikenzie walked out of the kitchen with one of the new adults.

_When did she go in there? _I wondered.

"Alright Cherrie, start us off." She said, placing her hands together. I stood and turned to the new guys.

"Hey, I'm Cherika Alexandra Blossom. Please call me Cherrie though. I am fifteen and a necromancer. I love black, blue, reading, writing, drawing, movies, sleeping late, hanging out with my friends and that's pretty much it." I sat and looked at Adrian, who was glaring at the guy I met earlier.

"I'm Adrian Dallas Souza. Sixteen years and I am a werewolf. I like running, eating, sports and math. I have to keep everyone out of trouble and," he glared at Chris for a second before returning his gaze to everyone else, " keep everyone from slaughtering eachother when we sleep. I have one rule. Hurt Cherrie or my brothers and you are dead and decapitated before you can say 'oops'." He sat back down and Dallas stood.

"Master Dallas Matthew Souza. I am a werewolf who likes eating and my friends. Even if some of those friends tell me to go chase a squirrel, chase my tail, or a cat or, her favorite, 'go take a piss in the forest dog-breath'." He said and I snickered. That one really was my favorite. Dallas looked at me, eyebrows raised.

" Is miss I-am-too-good-for-sexy-and-hot-Dallas-Souza laughing at me?" he asked, trying to look mean. It didn't work.

"Yeah. Now get your furry ass back into that chair dogbreath." I said, trying not to laugh. He obliged. Then the new guys introduced themselves. The tiny blond girl got off the big guy's lap and stood up, looking at her feet.

" I-I'm Ch-C-Chloe Saun-Saund-Saunders. I'm fifteen and a n-necr-necromancer. I l-like movies, screenwriting, and I-I'm also Derek's g-girlfriend." She stammered, blushing like a cherry. The big guy stood. I realized yet again how he resembled Adrian in so many ways.

"Derek Souza. I'm sixteen and a werewolf. Simon is my foster brother and Chloe is my mate. Touch her and you're dead. I like Simon, Chloe, food, running, my foster dad and that's it." He sat, pulling the girl, Chloe, close to him. She snuggled closer. "One more thing, I have completed my first Change and I am a full werewolf." The black haired girl grinned.

" Awwwwww. Is wolfie afraid that Cwoe wont like you anymow?" she asked in a baby voice. The blond Korean guy glared then looked at me.

"Don't worry. She's a witch with a capital 'B'." he winked at me. Adrian growled lowly.

Adrian POV( OOOOO LALA lol)

When I saw the guy _wink_ at _my_ Cherrie, I couldn't contain my growl. I wanted to rip his head off right there. After all, I _am _Alpha. I warned them too. Derek, who is supposedly my brother, glared and told the fucker to shut up. The other girl stood. She had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey fuckers. I'm Tori Enright! I am a witch, Simon's half sister, Derek's foster sister and, when he get the guts, Chloe's foster-sister-in-law!" she shrieked. I winced and rubbed my ears.

"Damn. Girlie got some lungs." I mumbled. Chris grinned and shook his head. I don't see why people smile. They don't need to. Chris acts like it's a nessesity. I sighed and Issac ran through the door, breathing hard. I glared.

"You are late." I stated. Issac rolled his eyes.

"No dip bitchy-nanny." He said. He turned to the newest members of my renegade pack.

" Hey. I'm Issac Souza. Sixteen and a werewolf. I like sleeping, eating, running, and hangin' with my brothers." He turned and looked at me. "Did you tell Cherrie-" I cut him off with a growl. He grinned. "Guess not." Cherrie had perked up at her name.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said. Issac _had_ to butt in.

"Just that Adrian didn't say everything he liked…" he said mysteriously. My cheeks heated up and Derek looked at me curiously.

Vaguely I heard everyone else introduce themselves.

Mitchey. Agito half demon.

Alexis. Necromancer.

Dylan. Necromancer.

Mikayla. Nightmare.

Jacob. Vampire.

_Hmmmmm… if he got her, then he must have told her about the mate thing. I need to talk to him then…. _I thought because all I could see and hear clearly was Derek whispering into his mate's ear. When everyone left, I shoved my hands through my ebony black hair and shoved them into my pockets as I walked over. Derek growled at me. I growled right back, fiercer. When he started to stand, I held my hands up.

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight." I said in my deep, monotone voice. I ran my hand through my hair again. I sighed and snorted a laugh.

" As idiotic as it sounds, I, the mighty Alpha, need advice." I said regretting my decision.

_Listen, you need this mutt. You need to tell Cherrie about what she is to us. _The wolf whispered.

Shut up mutt! I thought back.

_But-_

" Advice.." Derek said slowly. I lost it. Damn my temper.

" Don't you fuckin' talk to me like I'm Goddamn slow! I am fuckin' _Alpha_ mu-" I stopped as he tackled me.

_He just tackled you. The Alpha. Punish the dick! _ The wolf screamed. I agreed, but I needed the advice. So I flipped us over so I was pinning him to the ground. He struggled but I was bigger because I had tried to bulk up for Cherrie.

" Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I need advice. Like I said." I spat.

" About what?" he snarled. I made a mental note to remind him about his tone with me later.

" How do I tell Cherrie she's my mate?"

**DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! Don't hate me. R&R please. I require eight reviewes! ByE BYE NOW!**


	3. Lemony Lemons

**THE PHYCOPATH IS BAAACCCKKKK!**

**this story is being continued and thank you for all the reveiws and just to say, i will not be able to update alot because i do not have my OWN computer. i use my dad's whenever i can. and now, without further adu, THE DISCLAIMER-**

**Derek- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STEPHANIE?**

**Me- (groans and puts head under pillow) Attempting to sleep.**

**Derek- Without sayin' something important?**

**Me- Fine. I. Love. Derek. Souza. There, happy?  
><strong>

**WARNING- LEMON! sorry if it sucks... i havent had_ it _yet.  
><strong>

**Cherrie POV**

"Sooooo, Cherrie, what's goin on?" Mikenzie asked. I blushed again.

"Nothin."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am-" I stopped as I heard someone snarl from the living room. What was the new guy- Wait, wasn't Adrian in there? As soon as I remembered he was, I ran in to the room and I saw Adrian pinning the new kid,Derek, to the ground.

_Oh God. I have a crush on a gay guy. _

It might not be like that.

_Yeah. And you dont love Rockey Road ice-cream._

"Adrian." I said slowly. He looked up and when he saw me, his eyes filled with shock and surprise. "What are you doing?" I asked. He got up quckly and, in a flash, was in front of me.

" Cherrie, it's not what it looks like." he stated, I snorted a laugh.

"Cherrie, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah yeah. I know already." I said. He looked amazed and shocked. Then, he righted himself and glared. Ahhh, good ol' Adrian.

"What is it then?"he asked, trying to hold back his amusement.

" Look, I know you're gay-"

"WHAT?" He screached. "I am NOT FUCKING GAY!" he yelled. Then he did something that amazed me. He kissed me.

~I 3 Squiggles!~

Next I knew, we were laying on a bed. Naked. Good God. I thanked the heavens he wasn't gay.

"Are you sure Cherrie?" he asked.

"Yeah. ANd you are too, by the look of it." I said, trailing a finger down his lenghth. He growled and flipped me over. God, this was gonna be good.

**Chloe POV**

I heard the bed creaking from the room Cherrie and Adrian were in. I looked at Derek, who gazed at me with lust in his emerald-green eyes.

"Soooo. Derek, wacha wanna do?" I asked, walking over and shaking my hips in what i hoped to be a sexy walk. His eyes widened.

"Ch-Chloe. You ca-can't do that." His eyes glazed over with lust, lust and more lust. He stood and picked me up bridal style, and carried me into a bedroom.

I gasped as Derek kissed me again and again. We were both naked and he was pinning me onto the bed. I smiled and looked at him.

"Please Derek?" I begged, giving him a pout and a quivering lip. He growled and grabbed my hips.

When he thrust in, it hurt. I gasped sharply, inhaling quickly.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I think it should go away soon." he whispered. When the pain went away, I realized how... ahem... _big_ he was. I shifted a little and felt a spark of pleasure race up my spine. I gasped and he growled.

" Go now Derek. I'm okay." I whispered. He grunted and his eyes had a feral look in them. Damn, it was sexy.

But not as sexy as the way he pounded in and out of me.

"DEREK!" I yelled. He slowed and my cheeks heated up.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

"N-no. It's just- umm- that hit the spot." I whimpered. He growled lowly and figured out to hit that place again and again.

"Faster, Derek, harder." I whimpered. God, before he knew it, he had me whimpering at his feet like a dog. When I came, so did he. When we were done screaming eachother's names, we laid down, him pulling me into his arms.

"Damn Chloe. I didn't know you had _that _in you." he mumbled.

" I love you Derek."

" I love you Chloe." And with that, we fell asleep.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I also hope that the Lemon made up for it. I know it sucked, but as I said, I only based it on the books that me and my friends sneek at sleepovers(cough cough Pride Mates and other stuff mostly by Sherelyn Kenyon cough cough). so sorry that it sucked! plz R&R though!**


	4. Mating Time

**THE CREEP IS HERE YET AGAIN! Okay, I am bored so I thought, why not upload again? Btw, sorry for the lack of updates. I am on my way to a midget laptop! Only about 200 more dollars to go...**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Derek- Stephanie, do you ever shut up?**

**Me- Nope. Not when im on a sugar rush!**

**Derek- Who would be stupid enough to give you sugar?**

**Me- My friend, Ashton. She gave me sweet tarts! (Bounces up and down and yells ' I love you sugar!)**

**Derek- Weeeelllllll, you dont own DP.**

**Me- (Gasps) No. I dont. BUT, I _do_ own an unpublished book called Assassination, a sanwitch, two dogs and five dollars.**

**Me- (Looks around) Shit. He ran away again...**

Adrian POV

Damn. I just got laid by my fuckin MATE.. I claimed her and she was now laying in my arms, snuggling closer and snoring softly. I nuzzled her neck and held her closer.

_Damn. That was hot._

I know.

_ I liked the part when you claimed her._

What part was that?

_When you let me take over and we rode her like a wolf._

Oh.

_Yeah. _

I stopped listining to the wolf and held onto Cherrie as if she were my lifeline. She probably was. I burried my nose in her neck and breathed deeply. She shifted and rolled over, brushing her ass against my unbelievibly hard-on.

_Please wake up!_

DONT WAKE UP!

She rolled back over and opened her green eyes.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we- uh- do a-um- repeat of last night?" she asked, blushing deeply. I grinned predatorily and nodded, flipping her over.

_Damn. THis is gonna be good..._

Derek POV

I looked at my mate and sighed contently, pulling her closer. I loved her so much. I murmered that into her hair. She awoke and kissed me pattionatly(A/N sorry! cant spell! can you tell me how to spell it?) I growled and pulled her we pulled back, I pushed her gently away and hid my face in my hands.

" If you dont stop, I'll lose control." I said, looking at her.

" What do you mean?" she asked. Dammit! She is so Goddamn innocent!I snorted a laugh.

" I mean, if you dont stop, the Wolf will get ideas and pound you into the bed." I said, trying to judge her reaction. She smiled.

" You dont have it in you."

" Wanna bet?"

" Yeah." I grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her hard. This was gonna get real good real fast.

Kit POV

I heard the celing shaking and looked up. Huh. It was right under Chloe's room. I looked around in confusion. Derek was in bed still. I had checked on him before I went to sleep. I cursed under my breath.

She could be having a nightmare!

I ran up the stairs and opened her door. What I saw scarred me for life.

My son, Derek, was thrusting in and out of Chloe, oblivious to the world. Chloe was gasping and telling him to go faster, harder. I yelled both thier names and they ignored me. I guess Chloe is his mate then.

_ When a werewolf mates, he is oblivious to the world. You could set a bomb off next to them and they would still be uninterupted in thier intercourse with the female._

I remembered reading. Lauren then ran up behind me. She screamed and grabbed Chloe by her shoulders, yanking her off Derek. He let out a feral growl, glaring murderously. You never interupt a werewolf during a mating session! I went to grab Lauren but Derek launched himself at her and she toppled over, Chloe flying onto the bed. She got a hold of her surroundings and yelled to Derek.

He couldnt hear her.

He growled and spat in Laurens face.

" I dont care that youre related to her. I outrank you in this pack. I am Alpha. You dont touch her. Hear me?" he said, voice echoing and I knew the Wolf was the one speaking. He blinked and his eyes rolled up. He collapsed and Lauren rolled out from under him.

" Chloe, come here. We need to talk.

Chloe POV

Ahhh shit.

** Tada! I liked it! How 'bout you? Hey, I'm reading these books called the Matched series. Anyone heard of it? I like them. I noticed how Vladimir Tod books arent a n option on this site. Huh. Hey, who has read the Vampire Kisses books? I got to book six. I am SOOO team Jagger. At least HE doesnt lock her in the attic! He is soo hot though! Okay last thingy... REVIEW AND I WILL LET YOU HAVE MY SANDWITCH! ya know ya want it...**


	5. Tempers and Abuse

**Sorry yall! but i've been grounded and couldnt get to a computer...**

**DISCLAIMER**

Me- Soooooooooooo, Derek, wanna go see a movie.

Derek-No.

Me-why?

Derek- Because you dont own Darkest Powers.

Me- *Runs away crying*

Derek- Bitch.

**Derek POV**

I felt myself wake up slowly. Damn, what _happened? _The last thing i remembered was having sex with Chloe. Then everything went black.

_If that bitch Lauren comes near my Chloe again, I wont go so easy on 'er. _The wolf growled. Okay, WTF?

_Lauren ripped her off us. _I felt anger rip through my massive body. I let out a low growl and Dad walked in.

" Derek, son, we need to talk about hormones.." he said, shifting nervously, is fear and uncertiness rolling off him in waves, burning my nose.

Well, shit.

**Chloe POV**

"Now, Chloe, baby, if he did anything to force you to-"

" Aunt Lauren!" I yelled.

" I know he can be persuasive-" Oh no she didnt.

" Alright, first, shut the fuck up. Second, I _enjoyed_ it. I love him and I am his mate. Deal with it, bitch." I growled. Damn, Derek was rubbing off on me. That was the first time I've _ever_ cussed at my aunt. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

" You _enjoyed _it?" she whispered, face turning red and eyes burning with fury and hate. I thought it was towards Derek, then she grabbed my throught.

**Cherrie POV**

I heard a female scream and jerked up in bed(A/N when typing this, i was watching TV and acidentaly typed 'jerked off in bed' whoopsLOL). I felt a weight on my waist and looked over to see... Adrian. His emerald eyes opened and a growl slipped through his perfect lips. Sudenly I was taken back to memories of what he did with those lips last night and my reaction-

The scream rang through the house again, this time hoarser, as if losing oxygen. I quickly slipped on Adrian's shirt and ran out the door, Adrian following behind, in jeans. When did he get dressed. I ran into Derek, I knew it was him because he looked almost exactly like Adrian. He let out a frightening snarl and ran out of his room, naked. I felt my cheeks flush and turned around, facing my mate. God, I loved that word. His eyes were widened and his nostrils flared.

" Shit" he whispered and took off running in the direction his brother had. I sighed and followed.

**Adrian POV**

Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit! FUUCCKKK! I thought. I knew that scent. I inhaled it whenever Cherrie was in trouble. It was protective instincts. Whoever was hurting that Chloe chick was gonna die unless I got there.

I got to the room and saw Chloe's aunt holding Chloe by the neck and Derek had a murderous gleam in his eyes. I could almost read his thoughts. I grabbed him and yelled to Cherrie to get Lauren to let go of Chloe. She did, by grabbing Lauren's throaght and yelling in her ear," Fuck you you goddamn mother rapin' bitch!" I almost laughed, I would have, too, if Derek hadnt yelled in a voice I had only read about, the one where you are _truly_ one with your wolf.

"Get your filthy hands off me you Mutt!" he yelled, voice echoing. I let go in a haste, but Cherrie was still holding Chloe, helping her catch her breath. Derek rushed at them and threw Cherrie. I saw red dots in my vision. The wolf was yelling to kill him where he stood, the more reasonable part yelled that he wasn't himself right now and wasnt in control. But that was the smaller part. The red dots clouded my vision and I could only see blood red everywhere. Then my muscles felt like they were being torn apart and my spine was shifting in my body.

**How mean am I? I dont update in forever and then I leave u with a cliffie? How rude. Sorry :P thats just me. Whoever can guess what's happening to him, and why, I will give them free chocolate cookies! Metaphorically anyway. Mikayla, you can enter the contest too. Good luck!**

Steph PEACE, LOVE, AND FRICKEN KOOL-AID BITCHES! DONT LIKE? FUCK U! ( not really. but still...)


	6. Sleepy Time

**Hey y'all! sorry bout the lack of updates and the cookie goes to... drumroll please... *cymbol crash* EMO'S LOVE! Congrats! yes he was changing because he was PISSED, as u said. ur reply made me laugh, then say awww... i think...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: hey Mr. Sex-ay wolfy-boy.*bats eyes*

Derek: uhhh... i have a girlfriend...* looks away, creeped out*

Me: you dont have to worry about Chloe anymore...* grins evilly*

Derek: *looks horrified* what did you do?

Me: read and find out...* looks behind back at yelling ghost* Gotta go.

Derek: *snarls as i walk away.* *turns to look at you* she doesnt own DP.

me: Derek, what did we say about those comments?

Derek: *shudders* dont say them.

Me: good boy.

**Derek POV**

_Why the fuck is she near our mate? _ The wolf snarled. All of a sudden, it was like at the alley, I couldnt control my actions. I ran over there and ripped the girl, Cherika, off _my_ Chloe. I heard Adrian growl lowly and turned to see his shaking uncontrollably. I then realized, so was I. We Changed at the same time, he was slightly larger than me.

_We're screwed. _Why? _ Hmmmm... Let's see, oh yeah! you're a lone wolf, he's an Alpha. Which one will succeed? _ I didn't care what the wolf said. I was gonna kick this dude's ass.

Then he charged at me.

_Ahhh shit.._ the wolf and I thought in sync.

**Adrian POV**

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. OH yeah, FUCKIN SHITBALLZ RAPER AND GREAT-GRANDMA FUCKER! This asshole thought he can throw OUR MATE AROUND? OH HELL NO! KILL THE GODDAMN MOTHER-FUCKER!_ The wolf screamed in my head as I was ripped apart. I heard my clothing tearing and yelped slightly. yeah. There goes another pair of jeans.. Before I knew it, I was a massive, black, seething culdron of hate toward the idiotic bitch that hurt my mate. She was lying on the floor, unconscious. That made me even madder. I charged, and he was a wolf,too. We hit with a thud and went down fighting.

It didnt last long though. At least, not long enough for me**(A/N thats what she said!_)_**. Cherrie screamed and I turned toward her, making sure she was alright. Derek pounced on me and I yelped as I was thrown. I ripped a hunk of fur out of his throaght. I felt arms wrap around my neck and shivered at the delectibe scent of Cherika. I inhaled deeply and felt my body being ripped apart again. Once I was human, Cherrie hit me on my shoulder.

" You fuckin' idiot! Are you on tea leaves? No, better yet, are you on goddamn oak leaves?" She yelled**( A/N the leaves joke is an inside joke)** I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her delicate body close to me. I leaned down to her ear.

" No. I'm on pine needles." I murmured. She shivered. I smelled my favorite scent drift toward my nose, her arousal.

**Cherrie POV**

Damn. He couldnt keep doing that. I was gonna loose it. I felt the familiar warmth between my legs. I moaned lightly. Adrian grinned against my neck and licked the area behind my ear. I shivered. His tongue moved down my neck to my jugular. I moaned yet again. It was all great until someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Mikayla, the nightmare, standing in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. Her long black hair fell into her brown eyes, giving her a mysterious look. She was wearing a black snug-fit tee and black skinny jeans that tucked into boots. She serveyed the scene and sighed heavily. Adrian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.I saw that Chloe was getting a similar treatment. I watched as Mikayla rolled her eyes and started mumbling under her breath. I felt Adrian stiffen behind me and then, everything went black.

**Mikayla POV**

I had to do it. I only put a small sleeping spell on them. One of my very few powers. I could put people to sleep and give them their worst dreams in that sleep. Kit and eh new chick Lauren came in. Ugh. Already hate her. And the Cherika girl, hate her too. She gets the fricken' guy? I wanted Issac, but he hardly knows I exist. Damn, even in my head I rant. Fuck nuggets**(A/N thats my fav curse thingy LOL) **. Lauren looked at Chloe and glared at me, eyes gleaming a demonic red. Okay,hold the phone. WTF?

" Young Lady," Her voice echoed."You have hurt my niece and will be punished."

"Whatcha gonna do bitch? Smack me?" I asked. I _had_ to be a smart-ass.

She grinned and picked up her hand, placing it by my face. I felt heat radiate from it. I jolted in surprise. I knew she was human, Dallas had confirmed it. But then how was she-

Possessed! She was hosting a Goddamn demon! That's why she's a bitch! She placed her hand on my cheek and I screamed as it burned through my skin.

**Issac POV**

I heard a familiar voice scream and my body heated up with rage. Dammit!

Can't she keep out of trouble for one day?

_Shut the fuck up and protect what is ours._

Okay... 

I ran up the stairs and let out a roar as I saw what the Lauren bitch was doing to Mikayla.

Her hand was burning a hole in her cheek. She turned and her eyes gleamed red.

_Kill__ her._ The wolf and I thought. I rushed at her and felt something sharp pierce my skin. I looked down slowly

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

... and saw a piece of metal with blue tuft on it. I looked up in confusion and the floor rushed to meet me very quickly.

**Okay. Soooooo... that's it this time and i sure as hell hope you liked it. I am a sucker for romance so I had to add another one...**

**what didya think about the thing w/ lauren? i liked it. pretend that was the same deal in the books... i hate her so much. P.S. who do u thin Lauren's working with? Whoever gets it right gets Kool-Aid! The blue kind...  
><strong>

**Stephie K.**

**Peace Love and Kool-Aid Mother fuckas!**


	7. Sorry just a filler skip if wanted

**Okayyy. First of all, damn Emo's Love...**** I'm really sorry... But... YOU GOT THE COOKIES! She _is_ working with the St. Clouds. Disclaimer!( for those of u who havent noticed, the guy I like is Jaylan. He goes to my school and is part of the disclaimer. He is my friend and crush.)**

**Disclaimer**

Jaylan: okayy, are you alright?

Me: ehh.

Jaylan: What the fuck is ' ehh'?

Me: 'Ehh' means I'm not okay but not not okay.

Jaylan: ummm...

Me: Yes! Ice-Cream!

Jaylan: There is no ice-cream.

Me: Shut up.

Mikayla: *walks up and whispers* You don't own DP...

Me: *bursts out in tears*

Jaylan: What's wrong?

Me: The*sob* horrible*sniffle*truth!* breaks out in sobs*

Jaylan: Girls are crazy.

**Mikayla POV**

When I saw Issac all to the ground, I shrieked in rage. I called upon all the shadows and sent them to attack her. She shrieked like the demon she is and I saw a black mist fly out her mouth. Lauren fell to the ground, lifeless.

" Child, what are you doing?" the demon asked me. I glared.

" Why did you hurt him?"

" He had it coming, yet, it was not me. Turn around, Child."

I did as I was told, and saw people in orange uniforms and...

...

I felt a sharp pang in my lower leg and before I could glance down, I collapsed. My last coherent thought was:

_Issac, please be okay._

**Random Cabal Guy POV**

I felt kinda bad, I mean, I have kids this age. When I saw the black-haired girl hit the floor, I lost it. I swung my loaded gun around and shot my superviser in his stomach. I was one of the three without a tranqu. gun. He doubled over in pain and I yelled in rage. I remembered how my mother told me to follow my heart as the other two with real guns shot my leg and as I yelled in pain and dispair, I felt a quick jab on my forehead. Everything went black.

**I'm sorry, but I felt bad about not updating and I kinda have writer's block for this story. Any ideas? Please say it in a review or PM me. And one more thing: New characters are needed. I mean, they are going to a St. Cloud thingy place. I need:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Supernatural Type:**

**Temperment ( or tempermental issues):**

**Background:**

**Family:**

**Appearence:**

**Skills:**

**Other that I forgot:**

**If y'all could send theses in, I offer red and blue Kool-Aid! ( in case ya haven't noticed, I'm addicted to it...)**

**_Peace, Love, AND FUCKIN ICE-CREAM BI-ATCHES!_**

**__SK**


	8. PREGNANCY! C&C

**Okie dokie, sorry about lack of updates but i will also publish a new chappie on my one shots series. BTW, Crying Silently, instead of meeting them a the safe house, i let them meet ur character in the lab. Is that ok?  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Yo, Derek. **

**Derek: Shut up Stephanie.**

**Me: *sticks up nose* I dont wanna.**

**Derek:*sexy smirk***

**Me: *faints with an OMD***

**Chloe: *walks up***

**Derek: *turns to chloe* she doesnt own DP.**

**Chloe: Oh hell no! She just dreams she does.**

**Me: *mumbles in sleep* Derek, no bunny slippers in size seventeen... Chloe, no death flavored ice cream... waffles**

**Chloe&Derek: WTF?***/****

**Cherrie POV  
><strong>

Groaning in pain, I slowly woke up and looked around. I heard a pained moan in the corner and turned to see Chloe in a fetal position, curling over her stomach. I quickly ran over to her side.

" Chloe! Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I rushed out in one breath. Stopping to breathe, I heard a low laughing, like a mixture of Adrian's chuckle and Issac's laugh. I quickly spun around and saw a girl that wasn't fat and not skinney, kind of in the middle. She had luxurious black hair with red streaks that I assumed were dyed, which was tied back into a pony tail, and her eyes were a chocolate brown with flecks of a bloody red in them. Her wrists held many bracelets with saying like ' Screw Me' and 'I Dig Bouncy Balls'.

" What are you lookin' at, Girly?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

" Nothing. Who are you?" I asked, wondering where Adrian was. She grinned.

" I'm Tyler Hades, fire half-demon at your service." She swept her hand across her body, bowing gracefully.

" I'm-"

" AHHHHH! CHERRIE! IT HURTS!" Chloe yelled. I rushed over and tried to figure out what was wrong.

A small lump was forming on her stomach and I was about to ask her how it got there, but instead, I doubled over in pain, clutching my midsection.

I felt a slightly larger bump than on Chloe's stomach and began crying, as did Chloe.

" Oh my FUCKING GOD!" We yelled at the same time. Tyler looked at us, odd eyes glinting curiously.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" We- we- we're p-pregnant!" I adopted Chloe's trait, stuttering. Tyler's eyes widened and then narrowed as she glared.

" Who was it?" she asked, her voice dangerously low in barely controlled rage.

**Tyler POV**

Okay, I see two cute girls,one with brown hair, the other with blond.( A/N yeah, she is Bi. Any problems? No? Keep reading.)Aand they're fucking pregnant. Probably raped. And, if it happened recently, werewolves too. I mean, every supernatural knows a wolf pup develops faster than others.

" By our mates, Adrian and Derek Souza." The brown haired girl said. I really liked her eyes. Ocean green.

" Wait, are they werewolves?" I asked.

" Yeah, why?" the blondie looked at me, revealing saphirres to my gaze.

" Well, technically speaking, the werewolf pregnancy period is about four to six months." I said and they panicked. Basically saying what would happen if they didn't want the baby and left them. I fought to roll my eyes. Damn, either these girls are paranoid, or they are just fucking girlies.

**Adrian POV**

I awoke slowly, feeling a stinging in my leg. I looked down to see Dallas clinging to it and muttering.

" No... We don't carry ghost flavored ice-cream, Miss Blossom... Mister Souza, no rabbit butt meat..." he said, then began snoring again. What the fuck does he dream about? I kicked my foot up and chuckled as he fell on the floor.

Then I heard the scream.

Cherrie's scream.

The Derek shot up at Chloe's, but I was already at the door, ripping it off its hinges to get to my mate.

~~~ five to six minute time laps~~~

I burst into the room where her scent was the strongest and found her curled up and clutching her stomach.

_What the fuck happened? _The wolf yelled, then growled as a thought came to my head as I smelled a half-demon, the scent of fire burning my nose.

_If that bitch hurt _our_ Cherrie, she's gonna wish she had all of her Daddy's powers, not just half. _I growled and Cherrie looked up and smiled.

" Tyler, this is Adrian." She said to the demon girl. I puffed up with pride that she already talked about me.

_Well no shit. She _LOVES _you idiot._

" Hey, C, why'd ya scream? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" I asked her hurridly. She grinned and pulled her shirt up, exposing her stomach.

Her slightly round stomach.

The wolf howled in joy, and I did too, grinning and howling out my happiness and excitement. Then I picked her up and swung he around, being gifted with her angelic laughter as she was in my arms.

" And here I am, thinking that you'll leave me when you found out I was pregnant." she stated, still grinning. I didn't answer. I just leaned down and placed my ear over her midsection.

**Cherrie POV**

When Adrian put his head against my exposed stomach, I let out a shuttering sigh. He stood within seconds, shooting me a blazing grin.

" Whaattt?" I asked suspiciously. He never grins...

" Four." He said.

" What?" with that I got an eye roll.

" Four. As in four pups. Four babies. Four kids. Four 'Little Adrian's and Cherrie's running around the safehouses'." I squealed in joy and hugged him tight.

" If y'all dont mind, I think we might need to leave soon." Tyler said. I smiled at her bluntness. All of the others came in, following a very pissed-off looking Dallas. He glared at Adrian and wondered what it was about. I heard Tyler suck in a breath and heard it woosh out.

" Thomas?" she asked, looking at Simon.

" Uhhh, no. I'm Simon, but if ya want, I can be anyone you want me to be." He said, winking at her. Idiot.

**Tyler POV**

He reminded me of my brother so much. Even though he went missing years ago, I had never stopped looking for him. He was even kinda cocky like him. I felt myself smile at the thought.

" Let's try and get out of this place. I've always hated hospitals." a tall blond said. The one named Adrian smirked sexily.

" You hate the nurse's office."

" Hey! She has those fucking creepy gloves!"

" Her gloves were hot pink and shiny."

" Exactly!"

" Let's just go."

**Okay, wacha think? I was in a good mood when I wrote this(Crying Silently knows why _)and I thought I would give the characters some happiness. Well, R&R please! Tiny button at the bottom, I praise thee!*bows down and gives an offering to it***

**Stephie K**


	9. AN SORRY!

**Okay, I know I know. I need to update. But I'm stuck! Any ideas?**


	10. AN Adoption SORRY!

Hey guys! sorry but I honestly have lost my script for this story and I forgot where I was going with it! *cries loudly* BUUUUTTTT I will put it up for adoption two of my stories: Lost Family and Holocaust: DP Style. PM me if youre interested in either and I'll get back to you ASAP.


End file.
